The overall goal of this Fast Track project is to combine innovations in superconducting magnet design and new developments in solid state MRI to create a highly compact, robust, mobile, lightweight, and affordable MRI for scanning the peripheral skeleton, including the knee, of the majority of the public. This scanner will use a unique, cryogen-free 3-bore actively shielded superconducting magnet that makes the scanner a realistic point-of- care device that can be installed in smaller clinics, or even a doctor's ofice. The proposed scanner uses an innovative magnet design that allows the patient to have both legs comfortably stretched out into two separate warm bores of magnet. The combination of proven technologies in design and manufacturing of high-field (1.5T and higher) cryogen-free MRI magnets and the innovative 3-bore scanner will provide a significant breakthrough in providing a versatile, realistic point-of-care 1.5 T knee-accessible extremity MRI to the aging public.